fifa_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FIFA (серия игр)
FIFA — серия симуляторов футбола, которая разрабатывается студией EA Canada, входящей в состав корпорации Electronic Arts. Игры издаются под брендом EA Sports™, каждый год выходит новое издание, включающее в себя изменения, произошедшие в футбольном мире за год. Electronic Arts владеет множеством лицензий на использование в игре футбольных лиг разных стран и игроков, выступающих в этих чемпионатах. История Первая игра в серии FIFA вышла в 1993 году и называлась FIFA International Soccer. В игре был использован изометрический вид поля 3/4 сверху, использовалась максимально возможная на то время детализация игроков, а также игра получила поддержку FIFA (впрочем в самой игре всё ещё использовались вымышленные имена футболистов). В FIFA 95 было не много изменений по сравнению с предыдущей частью, но уже в FIFA 96 случился прорыв: была приобретена лицензия FIFPro, позволившая использовать в игре настоящие имена футболистов. В версии для PC, 32X и Sega Saturn была использована новейшая технология EA «Virtual Stadium» (рус. Виртуальный Стадион) — двухмерные спрайтовые модели футболистов бегали по трёхмерному стадиону. В FIFA 97 были использованы полигональные модели и добавлен режим игры «футбол в помещении». В FIFA 98: Road to World Cup было ещё больше изменений: игра получила улучшенную графику, весь турнир чемпионата мира по футболу 1998 года, включая отборочные матчи и все национальные сборные и улучшенный геймплей. Чуть позже EA улучшила поддержку технологии Direct3D, а каждая команда получила свою уникальную форму, чего не было раньше ни в одной игре. В FIFA 99 режим «футбол в помещении» был убран, зато были произведены заметные улучшения в геймплее и добавлено множество новых игровых лиг. С начала 2000-х годов серия FIFA получала всё больше критики за немногочисленные улучшения в геймплее, так как EA занималась в основном улучшением графики и добавлением новых лиг в игру. Серия FIFA столкнулась с конкуренцией в лице серии игр Pro Evolution Soccer (Winning Eleven в Японии и Северной Америке). Обе серии игр достаточно популярны и имеют множество поклонников, ведущих «войны», чтобы доказать, что именно их любимая игра лучше. На данный момент спросом пользуется новая часть игры — FIFA 17, в которую были добавлены многочисленные нововведения, режим «История», позволяющий проживать реальную жизнь за футболиста Алекса Хантера, новый движок «Frostbite», изменения геймплея: были изменены стандарты. Также были добавлены все тренера английской премьер-лиги. Игры серии FIFA International Soccer * Слоган: «FIFA International Soccer has it all… experience sheer brilliance» («FIFA International Soccer имеет все… испытайте явный блеск») * Платформы: Sega Mega Drive, Master System, Mega-CD, Sega Game Gear, SNES, DOS, Amiga, 3DO, Game Boy * Дата выхода: 15 июля 1993 Первая игра в серии FIFA от EA. Также встречаются названия EA Soccer и FIFA 94. Игра была выпущена в канун Рождества 1993 года и принесла революционный для того времени вид 3/4 (в то время как в других играх использовался только вид сверху). В игре присутствуют национальные сборные стран, но с вымышленными именами. Одним из самых часто используемых способов забить гол был удар головой после того, как вратарь соперника выбивал мяч от ворот. Для этого надо было встать в шаге от мяча и в тот момент, когда вратарь выбивал мяч, нажать на удар — футболист подпрыгивал и головой забивал мяч в пустые ворота. FIFA Soccer 95 * Слоган: «The best console football can get» («Лучший консольный футбол, который вы могли получить») * Платформы: Sega Mega Drive, DOS * Дата выхода: 8 июля 1994 В игре использовался тот же движок, что и в прошлой части, но были добавлены клубы 8 национальных лиг: Бразилии, Германии, Италии, Испании, Англии, Франции, Голландии и США. Большинство игроков были взяты из состава сезона 93-94 годов, имена всё ещё оставались вымышленными, но зачастую угадывались их реальные прототипы. FIFA Soccer 96 * Слоган: «Next Generation Soccer» («Футбол нового поколения») * Платформы: Sega 32X, Sega Mega Drive, Sega Game Gear, SNES, DOS/Windows, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy * Дата выхода: 1 июля 1995 Впервые в игре (для версий на платформах Sega Saturn, PlayStation, 32X и PC) использована технология «Virtual Stadium» (рус. Виртуальный Стадион), внедряющая в игру 3D-графику. Так же впервые в игре появились игроки с настоящими именами и позициями, соответствующими их реальным прототипам. FIFA 97 * Слоган: «Emotion Captured» («Запечатленная эмоция») * Платформы: Sega Mega Drive, SNES, DOS/Windows, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy * Дата выхода: 24 июня 1996 В FIFA 97 включён режим игры в футбол в помещении, а также использованы полигональные модели игроков, с использованием технологии motion capture. Увеличено количество команд и лиг, за которые можно выступать. В игре появились комментаторы Джон Мотсон и Энди Грэй, а вступление к матчу озвучивал Дэс Лайнэм. FIFA 98: Road to World Cup * Слоган: «Your only goal — qualify» («Твоя цель — квалифицироваться») * Заглавная песня: Blur — «Song 2» * Платформы: SNES и Sega Mega Drive (только PAL-версия), Windows, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy, Nintendo 64 * Дата выхода: 17 июня 1997 В этой части игры были сделаны значительные изменения. В частности, получил значительное улучшение графический движок игры, стало можно редактировать команды и отдельных игроков используя внутренний игровой редактор, в игре появились 16 разных стадионов, улучшен искусственный интеллект и добавлен режим «Road to World Cup», включающий в себя все лицензированные национальные команды — члены FIFA. Был также представлен лицензионный саундтрек к игре, включавший в себя песни популярных на то время исполнителей. Одной из наиболее заметных и важных особенностей игры стали составы команд: у каждой сборной был правильный состав, включающий в себя даже игроков резерва или игроков хоть раз сыгравших в отборочном турнире. Эта игра была последней из серии, вышедшей на 16-битных консолях. FIFA 99 * Дата выхода: 26 октября 1999 * Заглавная песня: Робби Вильямс — «It’s Only Us», которую, по многочисленным утверждениям, он согласился предоставить в обмен на включение в игру его любимой команды Port Vale (которая действительно была включена в игру в раздел «Особые команды») Быстрый и простой геймплей создавал ощущение аркадности, что не могло радовать игроков. Впервые в игру была включена футбольная лига США, в то же время во многих лигах всё ещё присутствовали не лицензированные игроки. В геймплее новинкой стала система пасов, когда определённые кнопки отвечали за пасы определённым игрокам. Так же появилось графическое отображение силы паса: красный цвет обозначал, что пас скорее всего будет перехвачен; жёлтый — что шансы 50/50; зелёный, что опасности потерять мяч практически нет. В игре также присутствовали специальные «классические» команды из прошлого — например, Реал Мадрид с составом 1950 года или сборная Бразилии времён 1970 года. Существует бета-версия игры для приставки Nintendo 64, которая так и не появилась на свет. FIFA 2001 * Заглавная песня: Moby — «Bodyrock» * Платформы: Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Color * Дата выхода: 8 ноября 2000 В этой игре жизнь кипит не только на поле, но и вокруг него. Зрители, тренеры и запасные бурно реагируют на происходящее, по небу движутся облака, освещенность меняется в зависимости от времени суток… Футболисты выглядят как живые. Каждый из них похож на свой реальный прототип не только внешне, но и по пластике движений и даже по стилю игры. Благодаря новой системе скелетной анимации спортсмены могут выражать эмоции посредством жестов и мимики. FIFA Football 2002 * Заглавная песня: Gorillaz — «19-2000 (Soulchild Remix)» * Релиз на: Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube * Дата выхода: 1 ноября 2001 Ставка сделана на три основных фактора: командная игра, командная тактика и достоверное моделирование реальных футболистов (учитывающее и внешнее сходство, и стиль игры). В общей сложности в игре представлены 16 лиг, 450 команд и 10000 игроков, а также смоделированы реальные стадионы, со всеми их особенностями, и болельщиками. Также в игре возможно создавать свою команду, лигу и игроков. FIFA Football 2003 * Слоган: «Be the Twelfth Man» («Будь двенадцатым игроком») * Заглавная песня: Timo Maas — «To Get Down (Fatboy Slim Remix)» * Релиз на: Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance. * Дата выхода: 25 октября 2002 FIFA Football 2004 * Слоган: «Create brilliance» («Создать блеск») * Заглавная песня: Kings of Leon — «Red Morning Light» * Релиз на: Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance,N-Gage, * Выпущена: 18 октября 2003 FIFA Football 2005 * Слоган: «A great player needs a great first touch» («Великий игрок нуждается в великом первом касании») * Релиз на: Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, PSP, Gizmondo, N-Gage. * Дата выхода: 11 октября 2004 В игре представлен режим создания игрока. А также улучшен режим карьеры. Самая большая разница по сравнению с предыдущими играми в серии является включение сенсорного геймплея. Впервые была полностью лицензированна мексиканская лига. FIFA 06 * Слоган: «You Play, They Obey» («Вы играете, Они подчиняются») * Заглавная песня: Bloc Party — «Helicopter» * Релиз на: Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PSP. * Дата выхода: 4 октября 2005 В FIFA 06 был представлен усовершенствованный режим «Карьеры», в нём присутствуют работа со скаутами, переговоры со спонсорами и заключение/продление контрактов (плюс аренда). Интересной особенностью является так называемый «магазин болельщика». В нём можно открыть за накопленные баллы стадионы, игроков-звезд, новые мячи, формы, бутсы и многое другое. FIFA 07 Основные отличия от предыдущей игры — новая функция «Интерактивные лиги», добавились новые стадионы — Уэмбли и Эмирейтс. Tурецкая Суперлига возвращается после семи лет отсутствия в серии. Версия для Xbox 360 использует совершенно новый движок игры, который был создан с нуля. Впервые игра этой серии полностью переведена на русский язык, виртуальные матчи комментируют Василий Уткин и Василий Соловьев. Стиль игры и «фирменные» финты скопированы со знаменитых игроков. Игра получила более логичный и точный механизм передачи пасов и позиционирования игроков на поле. Соперники активно теснят друг друга и сталкиваются в прыжках. Мяч имеет более реалистичную физическую модель. FIFA 08 * Слоган: «Can you FIFA 08?», «Got what it takes?» * Заглавная песня: La Rocca — «Sketches (20 Something Life)» * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Wii, PSP * Дата выхода: 20 сентября 2007 В FIFA 08 введен новый режим игры — «Be a Pro», в которой игрок управляет только одним игроком на поле. В этой части впервые появилась чемпионаты Ирландии и Австралии. Версии для платформ Xbox 360 и Playstation 3 используют усовершенствованный движок игры с улучшенной графикой, разными комментаторами и хорошим озвучиванием. Все остальные платформы, включая PC, используют старый движок. В версии игры для Nintendo DS, из-за ограниченного объёма носителя, уменьшено количество команд, стадионов и режимов игры. FIFA 09 * Слоган: «Let’s FIFA 09» * Заглавная песня: Plastilina Mosh — «Let U Know» * Релиз на: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, PSP, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 2 * Дата выхода: 3 октября 2008 В FIFA 09 были внесены изменения в расчёт силы футболистов — при каждом действии игрока, будь это удар или борьба за мяч, рассчитывается его сила применяемая именно к этому действию, причём она будет зависеть не только от его навыков, но и от веса и роста. При таких расчётах нельзя быть уверенным, что сильный защитник выиграет 100 % единоборств, что делает игру более интересной, непредсказуемой и приближённой к реальности. Появилась особая функция игры в версиях для PC, Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3, под названием «Adidas live season», в которой специальная команда футбольных экспертов отслеживает изменения формы игроков в различных лигах и еженедельно переносит эти изменения в игру, в результате чего виртуальные копии футболистов будут выступать так же, как их реальные прототипы. Эта функция доступна для лиг Германии, Англии, Франции, Италии, Испании и Мексики. Впервые пользователи могут приобрести дополнительных комментаторов на разных языках из PlayStation Store (PlayStation 3) и Xbox Live Marketplace (Xbox 360). FIFA 10 * Слоган: «Let’s FIFA 10», «How big can football get?» * Заглавная песня: Peter Bjorn and John — «Nothing to Worry About» * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, PSP, Windows, iOS, Android * Дата выхода: 20 октября 2009 (США), 2 октября 2009 (Европа) В FIFA 10 присутствуют 50 стадионов и 31 лига, среди которых впервые появилась Российская Премьер-лига (за исключением PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 версий). Игровой процесс расширился большим количеством дополнительных возможностей, таких как борьба за мяч в воздухе, новая система ударов и выходы вратаря, но совершенно не изменился в корне — недостаточно разработанная физическая составляющая сохранилась. Игроки всё так же двигаются в восьми направлениях, а мяч ведёт себя абсолютно предсказуемо. Появилась возможность управления мышью. FIFA 11 * Слоган: «We are 11» («Нас — одиннадцать») * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PSP, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Windows, iOS * Дата выхода: 28 сентября 2010 (США) 1 октября 2010 (Европа) Новая технология, включающая специальные базы данных и физическую модель, предоставит игрокам свободу в управлении игрой, возможность свободно перемещаться по полю и выполнять сложнейшие удары. Также с её помощью будет реализовано отработка столкновений между футболистами. Физическая модель игры использует новую систему просчёта столкновений, что помогает вести более разнообразную, интересную и менее предсказуемую борьбу за мяч. FIFA 11 использует виртуальные модели игроков, 62 различных стадиона и меню с поддержкой мыши и клавиатуры для быстрой и удобной навигации. В третий раз английскими комментаторами стали Мартин Тайлер и Энди Грей. Русскую версию озвучивают Василий Соловьев и Юрий Розанов. FIFA 12 * Слоган: «Love Football, Play Football» («Любишь футбол, играй в футбол») * Заглавная песня: Sleigh Bells — «Kids» * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo 3DS, PSP, iOS, Android * Дата выхода: 27 сентября 2011 (США), 30 сентября 2011 (Европа) Впервые версии игры для PC, PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 созданы на основе единого программного ядра с одинаковым набором функций. Впервые игра была официально портирована на Mac OS X. FIFA 12 — первая игра в серии с арабскими комментаторами. FIFA 13 * Слоган: «Join the club» («Вступай в клуб») * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, WiiU, Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo 3DS, PSP, iOS , PlayStation Vita * Дата выхода: 27 сентября 2012 В FIFA 13 появилась Саудовская Премьер-лига, впервые в серии был представлен арабский футбол. В русскоязычной версии FIFA 13 матчи комментируют Юрий Розанов, Василий Соловьёв и новичок, который будет действовать у кромки поля — Александр Логинов (победитель конкурса комментаторов, проводимый телеканалом «Россия 2»). FIFA 14 * Дата выхода: 24 сентября 2013 года (США), 27 сентября 2013 года (EU) * Слоган: «We are FIFA 14» («Мы — FIFA 14») * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo 3DS, PSP, iOS, Android, Playstation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita FIFA 14 впервые перейдет консоли восьмого поколения PlayStation 4 и Xbox One, в версии игры для этих платформ используется новый движок для под названием Ignite. В этой игре появился режим под названием «Совместные сезоны» (Co-op Seasons), где любой игрок может принять участие в сетевой игре «2 на 2», объединившись со своим другом против двух других игроков и вместе вывести свою команду в первый дивизион. В FIFA 14 полностью лицензированы 19 бразильских клубов и сборная Бразилии1, Чемпионат Польши — Экстракласса и национальная сборная страны, до этого момента польский чемпионат присутствовал в игре под вымышленным названием «Polska Liga» и не имел лицензирования2. Из новых лиг в игре добавились лига Чили3, аргентинская Примера-Дивизион4 и Колумбийская Лига56. В игре появился первый украинский клуб — донецкий«Шахтёр»7 и его стадион «Донбасс Арена». FIFA 15 Основная статья: FIFA 15 * Дата выхода: 23 сентября 2014 года (США), 25 сентября 2014 года (EU) * Слоган: «Feel the game» («Почувствуй игру») * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Windows, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, Android, Playstation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita FIFA 15 на PC получила новый движок Ignite, который разрабатывался специально под новое поколение консолей PlayStation 4 и Xbox One8. В FIFA 15 полностью лицензирована итальянская Серия A9, чемпионат Бразилии отсутствует1011. Помимо этого, в игру, спустя несколько лет, вернулась Турецкая футбольная супер-лига1213. Впервые в серии присутствуют все 20 стадионов английской Премьер-лиги1415. FIFA 16 * Дата выхода: 22 сентября 2015 года (США), 23 сентября 2015 года (EU) * Слоган: «Play beautiful» («Играй красиво») * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Windows, iOS, Android, Playstation 4, Xbox One В FIFA 16 впервые за всю историю серии появился женский футбол16. Также в игру добавлен режим FUT Драфт, в котором нужно будет выбрать схему и наиболее подходящего игрока из пяти случайным образом выпавших футболистов на каждую позицию, а затем сразиться с соперниками в серии из четырёх поединков, чтобы получить в награду наборы. Помимо этого, в FIFA 16 были добавлены бразильские клубы17. В российской версии игры появились новые комментаторы — Георгий Черданцев и Константин Генич.18 FIFA 17 * Дата выхода: 27 сентября 2016 года (США), 29 сентября 2016 года (EU) * Слоган:«Football Has Changed» («Футбол Изменился») * Релиз на: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Windows, Playstation 4, Xbox One Впервые в игре появился сюжетный режим «История»19, в котором вы сможете пройти свой собственный путь в роли восходящей звезды английской Премьер-лиги Алекса Хантера20. Можно будет играть за любой клуб Премьер-лиги под руководством настоящих тренеров19. FIFA Mobile FIFA Mobile - первая мобильная игра FIFA, с использованием нового режима атаки. * Дата выхода: 11 Октября 2016 года (США), 11 Октября 2016 года (EU) * Слоган: "Quick, Fun & Accessible" ("Быстро, Весело И Доступно") * Релиз на: iOS, Android и Windows Phone 10 Другие серии EA Sports на основе FIFA Серия UEFA Champions League * UEFA Champions League 2004—2005 * UEFA Champions League 2006—2007 Серия F.A. Premier League Stars * F.A. Premier League Stars 2000 * F.A. Premier League Stars 2001 Серия UEFA European Championship licensed games * Euro 2000 * Euro 2004 * Euro 2008 * Euro 2012 Серия Street football games * FIFA Street (2005) * FIFA Street 2 * FIFA Street 3 * FIFA Street (2012) Серия FIFA World Cup * World Cup 98 * 2002 FIFA World Cup * 2006 FIFA World Cup * 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa * 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil Эксклюзивы из серии FIFA * FIFA Soccer World Championship — игра приурочена к Чемпионату мира среди клубов, вышла только в Японии на Playstation 2 * FIFA Online — EA и южнокорейская компания Pmang создали онлайн-игру для южнокорейского рынка * FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup — отборочный турнир к Чемпионату мира для Xbox 360 Серия спортивных менеджеров * FIFA Soccer Manager (1997) * Серия The F.A Premier League Football Manager ** The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 99 ** The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 2000 ** The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 2001 ** The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 2002 * Серия Total Club Manager ** Total Club Manager 2003 ** Total Club Manager 2004 ** Total Club Manager 2005 * Серия FIFA Manager ** FIFA Manager 06 ** FIFA Manager 07 ** FIFA Manager 08 ** FIFA Manager 09 ** FIFA Manager 10 ** FIFA Manager 11 ** FIFA Manager 12 ** FIFA Manager 13 ** FIFA Manager 14